<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holiday Who's the Guild Master by CherryPopz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005609">Holiday Who's the Guild Master</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPopz/pseuds/CherryPopz'>CherryPopz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Character, Asexual Elfman Strauss, F/F, F/M, Female Jewish Character, Gay Freed Justine, Gay Laxus Dreyar, Gay Male Character, Jewish Character, Jewish Elfman Strauss, Jewish Lisanna Strauss, Jewish Mirajane Strauss, M/M, Male Jewish Character, Mature swearing, No Sexual Content, Sexual Jokes, Sexual Language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:00:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPopz/pseuds/CherryPopz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy and Lisanna host a Christmas party for their first ever party as a couple! To lessen the tension, Erza suggests the group plays her favorite game, Who's the Guild Master! Hijinks ensue, full of cute couple moments, swearing, and more!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bickslow/Elfman Strauss, Cana Alberona &amp; Bickslow, Cana Alberona &amp; Lisanna Strauss, Cana Alberona/Mirajane Strauss, Elfman Strauss &amp; Levy McGarden, Evergreen &amp; Lisanna Strauss, Gajeel Redfox/Evergreen, Gray Fullbuster &amp; Evergreen, Juvia Lockser/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine, Loke/Levy McGarden, Lucy Heartfilia &amp; Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia &amp; Loke, Lucy Heartfilia/Lisanna Strauss, Natsu Dragneel &amp; Lisanna Strauss, Natsu Dragneel &amp; Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Holiday Who's the Guild Master</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author Xvi hates Christmas, so they struggled to write this for your pleasure. Please Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy and Lisanna stood in the doorway of Lucy's apartment, greeting their guests as they arrived.</p><p>"I'm surprised you and your brother and sister agreed to come to the Christmas party." Lucy said, awkwardly, watching Mira and Cana set their cookies down on the table.</p><p>"Just because we're Jewish doesn't mean we can't enjoy a Christmas party or two." Lisanna chuckled, "Besides, Mira loves decorating the guild, and Elfman always brings in the tree for the guild. Besides, this is just a gathering of friends right?"</p><p>Lucy looked at the ground while tapping her pointer fingers together shyly, "It's just... This is our first party we're hosting as a couple, and I chose a Christmas party..."</p><p>Lisanna pulled Lucy into a hug, kissing her on the cheek. "Everything is going to be fine."</p><p>"Hey, Luce," Cana called from inside the apartment, "Everybody's here, so you can guys can come back in. Unless you're gonna stay out there swappin' spit!"</p><p>Mirajane looked at her girlfriend with an awkward smile, "Cana, don't be gross."</p><p>Lucy and Lisanna walked back into the apartment, both blushing.</p><p>Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Bickslow, Elfman, Cana, Mira, Laxus, Freed, Levy, and Loke were all gathered in Lucy's apartment. Juvia, Erza, and Gray were sitting on the couch, Natsu, Elfman, and Bickslow were seated on the floor, Cana and Freed both were leaning on the armrests of the couch, Laxus was standing next to Freed, Gajeel and Evergreen were chatting by the Christmas Tree, Mira was in the kitchen, absentmindedly rearranging the food that the others had brought, and Loke sat in Lucy's recliner chair with Levy in his lap. The two of them were cuddling and giggling happily.</p><p>Lucy smiled around at her friends, "I don't really have anything planned, but I hope you guys can enjoy yourselves."</p><p>"Don't need to be so formal, Luce," Gray teased with a smile, "Relax and have fun."</p><p>"Perhaps we could play a game to loosen ourselves up?" Erza suggested in a tone that sounded a bit devious.</p><p>"What was Erza thinking?" Juvia asked, holding Erza's hand.</p><p>"We could play <em>Who's the Guild Master</em>," Erza shrugged in a heavily faked innocence, holding up the game's box.</p><p>The room made a collective groan at Erza's suggestion. It was all fun and games until Erza started getting to risky or borderline sexual with her commands. Even Loke was put out of his comfort zone the last time they played.</p><p>Erza pouted at the response of her game suggestion, causing Juvia to immediately side with her girlfriend. "Juvia thinks we should play!"</p><p>Freed brushed his bangs out his eyes with a sigh, "Fine, but if we do, we need to set some rules. Nothing sexual of any nature, or I will be leaving."</p><p>"Being asexual," Elfman chimed in, "I would appreciate it."</p><p>A bit reluctantly, everyone sat in a circle on the floor after moving Lucy's furniture to make room for the sixteen of them.</p><p><em>"Who's the Guild Master?"</em> They all chanted the game's name, drawing a stick from the box in the middle of the circle.</p><p>"Juvia is!" Juvia cheered, showing her stick with the small crown on it. "Juvia wants number 4 to hold water in their mouth while number 6 tries to make them laugh."</p><p>Evergreen sighed, showing her number 4 to the group, "Lucy, do you have a towel I can use? I don't want to get water all over."</p><p>Lucy nodded in graditude and grabbed a towel from under the bathroom sink while Lisanna grabbed Evergreen a small glass of water.</p><p>Gray rubbed his neck shyly as he set down his number 6 stick and stood next to Evergreen who had taken a sip of her water. "I'm not very funny," Gray began.</p><p>"Does that mean the pillow talk with you and Natsu is flat?" Cana joked, sticking her tongue out a Gray.</p><p>Evergreen snorted slightly and spit out a bit of water onto the towel in her hand while Gray blushed.</p><p>"That doesn't count, does it?" Gray looked at Juvia hopefully, but was turned down.</p><p>"My dad always told this joke," Gray bit his lip, "Why do we tell actors to break a leg? Because every play has a cast."</p><p>"Boo!" Loke harassed.</p><p>Evergreen looked at Gray with a confused looked.</p><p>"I'm trying, okay?" Gray frowned, his face red with embarrassment. He paused for a moment before he looked back at Evergreen, "What do you call a man with a rubber toe?"</p><p>Evergreen shock her head in response, not being able to talk.</p><p>"Roberto." Gray whispered, for added effect.</p><p>Evergreen chuckled a bit and spit out the rest of her water into the towel.</p><p>"Juvia will accept it," Juvia shrugged.</p><p>
  <em>"Who's the Guild Master?"</em>
</p><p>"I am." Gray nodded, shrugging. "Uh, number 11 and number 1 have to high-five each other as hard as they can without magic."</p><p>Erza cracked her knuckles with a smirk as she set down her number 11 stick, "Who's my opponent?'</p><p>Lucy let out a soft whine as she looked down at her number 1 stick. "Please don't hurt me too bad." She begged as she stood up and joined Erza in the middle of the circle.</p><p>"I only promise to hit as hard as I can." Erza said firmly, "Those were Gray's rules."</p><p>"Please don't break Lucy's hand!" Lisanna called, "I don't think my kisses will make it better!"</p><p>"That's stupidly adorable," Gajeel gagged.</p><p>Lucy shook her hand a couple times and she and Erza brought them together with a loud CLAP.</p><p>"Fuck!" Lucy cursed, rubbing at her red palm as she pulled away from Erza in defeat.</p><p>"Challenger defeated." Erza congratulated herself with a smile, and Juvia giving her a small victory peak on the lips.</p><p>Lisanna was rubbing Lucy's hand as the moved into the next round.</p><p><em>"Who's the Guild</em> Master?"</p><p>"It's me!" Evergreen said with a smile. "I want number 14 to wear a blindfold while numbers 12 and 1 give them a kiss! 12 and 1 will play <em>Rock-Paper-Scissors</em> and the winter kisses number 14. Number 14 has to guess who it was!"</p><p>Freed rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I thought we agreed on nothing sexual."</p><p>"Kissing isn't sexual," Cana rolled her eyes, showing her number 14 stick, "Why, you scared to kiss me?"</p><p>Freed showed his number 16 stick in reply, "I wasn't drawn, but no, I'm not afraid of kissing you. I suppose it's fine as long as their partners are alright with it."</p><p>Cana stuck her tongue out at Freed, as Lucy grabbed another towel for Cana to wear. Elfman and Lisanna looked at each other awkwardly as they held their hands out to play.</p><p>
  <em>"Rock, Paper, Scissors!"</em>
</p><p>Elfman held out scissors, Lisanna held out rock.</p><p>Silently, Lisanna went to kiss Cana, but opened her eyes and pulled away. She gave a couple small smacks to her cheeks before she kissed Cana on the cheek.</p><p>"Hey!" Evergreen started.</p><p>"You only said a kiss," Erza cut in, "You didn't say where."</p><p>Evergreen sucked on her teeth in annoyance, but sat back down.</p><p>Cana bounced her head from side-to-side, debating on the kiss before she decided, "It was Lisanna. Elfman's huge, so the kiss would've been angled downwards, while Lisanna's shorter than me, so she would have her's angled up."</p><p>"Damn, you got all that from a small peak?" Bickslow laughed as Elfman sat back down next to him.</p><p>"That, and Lisanna is wearing lipgloss, so she left a small mark on my cheek." Cana admitted, showing the small pink lipstick mark on her cheek.</p><p>"I only kiss Lucy, anyways." Lisanna shrugged, covering Lucy's face in kisses and lipgloss.</p><p>"Seriously, I'm going to barf." Gajeel added, making a small gagging sound again.</p><p>"You can talk when Evergreen isn't practically in your lap." Levy rolled her eyes, teasing.</p><p>"Levy, babe, we can't talk either." Loke kissed Levy on her neck. Levy had somehow slowly migrated back to sitting on Loke's lap.</p><p>
  <em>"Who's the Guild Master?"</em>
</p><p>"Manly!" Elfman cheered! "Numbers 8 and 9 have to do their best impressions of each other."</p><p>Loke and Lucy faced each other in the circle, and silently decided that Lucy would go first. Lucy cleared her throat softly. "I'm the King of the Zodiac, but I prefer to flirt with every person I see so that my girlfriend will be clingy."</p><p>Levy stifled a laugh, and nodded slightly, "He does, and it's rather annoying."</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Loke growled, playfully. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, I act surprised every time a fight breaks out in the guild, even though I've been a member for over three years now." He said in a overly effeminate voice, earning a loud outburst of laughter from Natsu.</p><p>Lucy pouted and sat next to Lisanna, while Natsu was on his back, kicking his feet in the air as he laughed and laughed. It went on for almost a minute before it died down enough for him to sit back up, panting and holding his sides, "That hurt..."</p><p>Gray rubbed Natsu's back softly, "Maybe we shouldn't have had booze before we came here."</p><p>"I'm a giggly bitch by nature, you know this, popsicle-pants." Natsu groaned, laying his head in Gray's lap.</p><p>
  <em>"Who's the Guild Master?"</em>
</p><p>"Aww yeah!" Bickslow cackled. "I want Number 8 and Number 13 to kiss each other on their guild mark!"</p><p>Elfman stood up and looked down at his challenge-partner, Levy.</p><p>"What, I gotta climb you like a tree to reach your neck?" Levy whined softly.</p><p>Elfman hesitantly got on his knees, so that Levy could reach, but she still had to stand on her toes. When she finished, he moved her dress strap awkwardly, kissed her white emblem, and they sat back down to next to their respected partners.</p><p>Loke was kissing away Elfman's touch from Levy's shoulder blade as they went back into the next round.</p><p>
  <em>"Who's the Guild Master?"</em>
</p><p>Lucy sighed in relief when she saw the small, yellow crown on the stick she held. "Number 11 has to jump up and down until the end of the next round."</p><p>Mirajane stood up silently and looked at Lucy, "Can I hold my boobs up?" She asked simply, "It'll hurt otherwise..."</p><p>"Damn, Mira, I'm sorry!" Lucy blushed, her face in her hands, Lisanna wrapping her arms around her to console her, "Yeah, it's okay." She muttered.</p><p>Mirajane licked her lips in embarssment as she started jumping, her arms holding her bosom up as best as they could while wrapped around her body.</p><p>"Is this what straight people enjoy?" Freed asked, watching Mira with a eyebrow cocked. "Is it just because I'm gay, or are female breasts just odd? Is this supposed to be funny?"</p><p>Laxus nodding softly, "Yeah, just... Boing... Boing... Boing..."</p><p>"Can we please get on with this?" Mirajane flushed.</p><p>"Yeah! Stop looking at my girlfriend's boobs!" Cana threatened.</p><p>
  <em>"Who's the Guild Master?"</em>
</p><p>"That's me." Lisanna looked at her sister, who had to let go of herself to grab her stick, "I'll make this short, Number 4 has to kiss their partner."</p><p>Cana quickly stood up and kissed Mirajane, sweeping her off her feet, ceasing the jumping. Mirajane let out a moan of relief and shock. When they sat back down, Cana was cradling Mira in her lap, kissing her neck.</p><p>
  <em>Who's the Guild Master?"</em>
</p><p>"Manly!" Elfman cheered again, "Only a man gets chosen twice!"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, just pick something." Evergreen retorted.</p><p>"Number 16 and Number 2 have to feed each other one a spoonful of Natsu's manly chili." Elfman said evilly.</p><p>"Good, get rid of it!" Gray smirked, "I hate that stuff. I can handle spicy, but that's way to much."</p><p>Natsu crossed his arms, pouting, "It's not <em>that</em> hot."</p><p>"Happy almost fainted!"</p><p>Evergreen and Lisanna joined each other at the table with the snacks that everyone brought and each gave each scooped a spoonful of chili and prayed silently. They both counted to three and put the other's spoon in their mouth. Immediately, Evergreen ran into Lucy's kitchen, holding her tongue under the facet as Lisanna raced to the freezer and pulled out some ice cream.</p><p>"Babe!" Evergreen screamed at Gajeel, "Kill Natsu for lighting my mouth on fire!"</p><p>Gajeel and Natsu looked at each other with excitement, before Lucy quickly shut it down.</p><p>"Not in my house!" She yelled at them, rubbing Lisanna's back as she scarfed down the ice cream Lucy hadn't touched yet. She was nearly halfway done with it before she started gagging.</p><p>"Way to go, Flamebrain," Gray flicked Natsu's forehead, "'Ya killed Lisanna and Evergreen."</p><p>"They're being dramatic." Natsu mumbled.</p><p>Twenty minutes later, Lisanna and Evergreen were finally calmed down, though they had red faces from crying, and the next round began.</p><p>
  <em>"Who's the Guild Master!"</em>
</p><p>"It's me!" Cana called in triumph. "I want number 15 to admit their first crush, if they weren't in the guild at the time they have to say who their first crush was in the guild!"</p><p>"Natsu." Lisanna said simply, her head in Lucy's lap as the blonde stroked her hair.</p><p>"Boo! We all knew that!" Cana cried, throwing the Master stick in anger. "No fair!"</p><p>Natsu adjusted his scarf with a blush.</p><p>
  <em>"Who's the Guild Master?"</em>
</p><p>"Dance, fuckers!" Gajeel cackled, "I want Numbers 2 and 11 to dance the <em>Macarena</em> in a full circle!"</p><p>"I will end you, Metalface." Laxus growled as he stood up, earning the room a chorus of laughter.</p><p>Gray was thankful that Laxus took all the eyes off of him. All but Natsu, who pinched Gray's butt the moment Gray turned away from him. "What the- Natsu!" Gray was a stuttering mess.</p><p>"You have a cute butt." Natsu teased with a wink.</p><p>Gray cursed all the way back to his seat, Gray the new target of everyone's torment.</p><p>
  <em>"Who's the Guild Master?"</em>
</p><p>"I'm all fired up!" Natsu lit a fiery fist as he taught about his new torment. "I want number 8 to put ice in their underwear and let it melt."</p><p>"Why?" Lucy cried, pouting at Natsu.</p><p>"Because its funny." Natsu teased. "Besides, you're always cold, so its double funny."</p><p>"You're face is double funny." Lucy muttered, walking over to her freezer and pulling out a tray of ice cubes. She picked out the smallest ice cube she could find and quickly dropped the ice cube into her underpants. She made her way back over to the group and decided to play standing for the next couple rounds. Or until the ice cube melted, she was thanking the universe for her choosing to wear a skirt.</p><p>"Who's the Guild Master?"</p><p>"Hell yeah!" Cana cheered for herself. "I want numbers 4 and 14 to talk in baby talk for three rounds."</p><p>"Fine, bwt I'm not gowna be happy abowt it." Evergreen snarled.</p><p>"Yeah!" Lucy stomped her foot in anger before she let out an involuntary squeal from the ice cube moving.</p><p>
  <em>"Who's the Guild Master?"</em>
</p><p>"Who's the Gwild Maswer?" Lucy and Evergreen said.</p><p>"Perswn 9 and 14 hawe to hold hands for the rwst of the game." Evergreen huffed.</p><p>Cana stood up and switched spots with Elfman, sitting next to Bickslow and taking his hand. "Ew! Gods, his hand is so sweaty! Elfman how can you handle this?" Cana complained.</p><p>"Elfman likes my sweaty hands!" Bickslow retorted, his tongue sticking out of his mouth.</p><p>
  <em>"Who's the Guild Master?"</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"Who's the Gwild Maswer?"</em>
</p><p>"Person 1 and 2 have to sing a romantic duet." Laxus shrugged.</p><p>Erza showed her number 2 stick and was given a big hug from Juvia, before she showed her own number 1 stick.</p><p>"Boo! Couples aren't as like to be embarrassed!" Gajeel and Cana said in unison.</p><p>"Mira," Erza looked at Mirajane around Elfman, "You have a lot of love songs on your phone, will you pick one for us?"</p><p>Mirajane shrugged and pulled out her phone, picked the first song that played and handed it over to Erza and Juvia. "I pulled up the lyrics, so just alternate between lines, I guess?"</p><p><em>"I wanna hold you in my arms and heal my open wounds and</em> scars"Erza started with the music. Erza was a bit tone deaf, but her singing wasn't terrible.</p><p><em>"Please let me hear you say 'No, this isn't wrong'" </em>Juvia sang the next line, cradling Erza in her arms, and looking at the lyrics on the screen. She was defiantly the better of the two.</p><p><em>"Take me far away" </em>They sang in unison.</p><p><em>"Save me with your kiss" </em>Erza sang again.</p><p><em>"Bring back those memories I've missed" </em>Juvia sang her line.</p><p><em>"I want to captive everything we have, then and now and forevermore"</em> They sang in unison with the end of the chorus. They both paused for a moment before Mira started clapping, and everyone joined in to fill the awkward silence.</p><p>
  <em>"Who's the Guild Master?"</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"Who's the Gwild Maswer?"</em>
</p><p>"Person 11 needs to sit on person 7's lap for the rest of the game." Bickslow jeered.</p><p>Natsu got up from next to Gray and traded places with Levy, before he sat down on Loke's lap.</p><p>"Speaking of cute butts," Loke teased as Natsu sat on top of him, "Gray, you're one lucky son of a bitch."</p><p>"Don't pinch my ass, or I will burn the hair off your head." Natsu stuck his tongue out at Loke.</p><p>"If he does, I'll freeze his hands to Levy!" Gray threatened.</p><p>"I didn't do anything..." Levy sighed, afraid of Gray's threat against her boyfriend.</p><p>"I like when you're protective, Ice-face." Natsu growled, seductively.</p><p>"Damn right I am!" Gray growled back with a grin.</p><p>"Can we keep going before they go at it?" Laxus interrupted. "Because we're leaving if they do."</p><p>"I think it's about time we wrap up the game, anyway." Lisanna said softly, "Lucy, go change your skirt if you need to."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>